Hermione's Lesson
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: You can’t be a rock all the time. While following a suspicious prefect Hermione discovers that even her mentor is not cold immovable stone. Mentions of ADMM Not slash!


_Summary: You can't be a rock all the time. While following a suspicious prefect Hermione discovers that even her mentor is not cold immovable stone._

_**Hermione's Lesson**_

Another horrible day at the hands of one Dolores Jane Umbridge. Ever since the DA had been disbanded and Dumbledore chased out of the school at had been unbearable. Hermione was loosing her mind what with prefect duties, studying for OWLS, and helping Harry. She really was so when she first saw the suspicious act she had happened on she had thought it was her imagination.

The young fifth year rubbed her tired eyes and was shocked to see it wasn't her imagination. There in the shadows were Head Boy seventh year Gryffindor Derek Medwin, his twin sister seventh year Ravenclaw Odette Medwin, and their fifth year prefect sister Charisma Medwin. Charisma was a Ravenclaw and in Hermione's Ancient Runes class as well as her Arithmacy class.

Hermione did not in fact know the three siblings very well but the eldest and youngest she had spoken with some in the prefect meetings in McGonagall's office. She knew Derek was the smartest in his year and pretty friendly with the Weasley twins. It was rumored he'd given the twins ideas for the skiving snack boxes. Hermione staunchly refused to believe this.

Overall Derek was stern but fair and kind. He kept to his school work but never missed a chance to laugh at Umbridge's expense. He was tall with short auburn hair, grey eyes, and horn-rimmed glasses.

Odette she knew from word around the school was not dumb but was not overly smart either preferring her looks to anything else. She was tall with straight platinum blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes.

Charisma was the one Hermione knew just a bit better being in classes with her. Charisma was intelligent and witty but had a humorous side. When ever the atmosphere needed lightening in the classes she had with the girl she knew Charisma would charm things on the teachers' desks to dance and sing. Everyone always laughed; even Hermione herself did. The teachers never seemed to care.

Charisma was tall and slender with long ebony curls and bright emerald eyes. None of the three really looked alike but you knew they were brother and sisters regardless. Hermione had read once that if the children were born to a powerful witch and wizard with their own high level of powers they indeed would not look alike.

Hermione knew the siblings were very private and didn't have many friends so she was very curious what they were doing here in the shadows of a hall when they should be outside or in class.

She crept as close as she could without being seen and listened.

* * *

"Rissy she's stressed and won't admit it," Derek whispered.

"She always is brother. What's that got to do with anything?" Charisma asked boredly.

"Charisma we know she's not made of stone. Even grandfather knows it! Father wants you to speak with her…go have tea with her you have a free period. It's not like you need to study," Odette stated flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You are the only one that can get her to be herself besides grandfather and he cannot be here right now," Derek pointed out.

Charisma sighed and dropped her head as her long black hair fell around her shielding her face from their sight.

"Rissy please. We need her so much right now," Odette said softly.

"Umbridge and Fudge have taken their toll. Do you want a repeat of when you were four?" Derek asked.

Charisma's head shot up and her green eyes narrowed as her lips thinned.

"We are not to speak of that and you know it!" she hissed like a cat.

"Answer my question Miss Medwin," Derek snapped crossing his arms and peering at her over his glasses.

"You are too much like grandfather for your own good," Charisma hissed.

"And you are grandmother's Minnie me," he teased.

"Merlin as my witness you will have grandfather's nose before I graduate!" Charisma hissed as she morphed into a little tabby kitten and ran off.

"I think I should learn those healing charms," Derek stated nervously. Odette nodded as they walked a little ways and down some stairs.

* * *

"She's an animagus? A tabby cat animagus?" Hermione gasped as she followed the cat. She figured she knew just where it was going and she was right!

Hermione followed the animal straight to Gryffindor Tower and watched it slip through a little cat door in front of the large oak door of McGonagall's private quarters.

Hermione knew she shouldn't but could not help her curiosity; Harry was a bad influence on her, and she easily slipped in. Amazingly the door was not locked. She found know on in the office but another cat door had mysteriously appeared at the wall behind the desk. The young Gryffindor approached the wall and was shocked that when she touched in a door appeared.

She tried the door knob and found it easily gave way. She slipped in and scuttled to hide behind a chair and bookshelf seeing as the little kitten was sitting in the middle of the red and gold sitting room.

Observing the cat Hermione saw it was staring intently at a door. As if on cue the door opened and Professor Minerva McGonagall walked into the sitting room and all but collapsed on the couch kicking off her boots and propping herself on the couch.

The professor sighed and shut her eyes exclaiming, "Never will I ever understand why idiots run politics."

"Because all the smart people stay out of it. Only the idiots are dumb enough to go for absolute power," Charisma stated after morphing back to herself.

Hermione saw a small smile play on Minerva's lips but her eyes stayed closed.

"You know those kitty doors really come in handy. I'm so glad the castle likes me," the girl continued as she crossed over to where she was behind Minerva's head.

"Of course sometimes I find other cats like to prowl in your doors," Minerva stated eyes still closed.

Charisma easily and quickly pulled all the pins out of Minerva's hair and let it tumble down in soft black locks that very nearly reached the floor. A few sprigs of grey were mixed with the black but you could see it was proudly still very dark. Charisma's long hands and nails woven in and out of the hair as she massaged and scratched Minerva's scalp.

Hermione watched in fascination at how relaxed the formidable professor was at the moment and was surprised to hear the low purring.

"Hmmm I do love when you do that. I love when I do it to. It meads we have not a care in the world at the moment," Charisma sighed, "I heard grandpa can get a lot of purring out of you in the bedroom."

The prefect could feel herself blushing horribly at the thought and she heard rather than saw Minerva shoot up and force the girl's hands out of her hair.

"Reece's Pieces how dare you!" Minerva snapped.

Charisma gasped and scrunched her nose up crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"How dare you Minerva Katherine Grace call me by that ridiculous name!? I should permanently silence my mother for ever giving you and grandpa the idea for that horrid nickname," the girl snapped.

Hermione quietly gasped at the sheer audacity at which the girl dared to speak to the Professor with.

"And how dare you Charisma Minerva Grace Medwin call me by my full name," Minerva snapped glaring at the girl.

The two were glaring daggers at each other before they leaned forward laughing at each other. Minerva laughing!? Now that was just weird.

"Granny how about we agree not call each other by those names?" Charisma asked as she climbed over the arm of the couch; kicking her shoes off as she went.

"All right Rissy," Minerva smiled.

That was it! Minerva admitted that the Medwins were in fact her grandchildren! Had Ron been here Hermione knew he would have shouted 'Bloody Hell' at the mere notion Minerva had a family outside of school; or even inside.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Minerva asked as she conjured a brush and turned the girl around. She started brushing the child's curls and humming softly.

Hermione knew she was vastly intruding on her favorite professor and mentor's privacy but she couldn't help it.

Charisma waved her wand at the wireless in the corner of the room and an upbeat country song started playing. The girl giggled and stood pulling Minerva with her who was laughing and shaking her head.

"Rissy baby I'm too old for this nonsense," Minerva chastised as the intro was about to end.

"Phish tosh," Charisma scoffed, "When you are too old to play with me then I am too old to play with grandpa!"

Minerva laughed as Charisma started to sing.

_**We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned**_

Minerva rolled her eyes and twirled easily as if she always twirled as she sang the next verse.

_  
We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned_

They joined hands and danced around as they sang.

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire

Charisma ran and jumped on the couch. She was singing straight to Minerva trying to convey a message. By the looks of it…the message was heard.

_**  
We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will ever take the fall**_

Minerva sighed and when she sang next she walked to the couch with tears in her eyes as she took her grandchild's hands. It was a silent promise that both understood.

_  
We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all_

The tears streaked down both sets of cheeks as the two women grinned and Charisma pulled her grandmother up on the couch as the finished the song. Both were perfect harmonies to the other.

They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Minerva drew her wand and pointed it at Charisma's chest. Charisma pointed hers at Minerva.

Hermione was mesmerized watching and was slowing coming out of her hiding place.

There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire

The floor around the couch erupted into flames around the women as they jumped on the couch seeming oblivious to the fire around them.

Hermione was amazed they weren't being burned.

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

The song ended and the fire disappeared as the two women stepped off the couch onto the ground laughing. Minerva flopped onto the couch and grabbed Charisma's wrist pulling the child into her lap and holding her close kissing her head.

"You were certainly named well," Minerva laughed catching her breathe.

"Why thank you. I often like being named after my favorite granny," Charisma teased.

"Oh really? What would Lorna say if she heard that?" Minerva asked smiling.

"Odette will make her feel better by taking her out shopping. Let's face it granny…Odette likes Granny Lorna better and Granny Lorna likes her. I'm not that into appearances. I think I'm like you," Charisma stated.

"Well I certainly agree. What about you Miss Granger?" Minerva asked looking over at the bushy haired girl gaping at them.

Hermione blushed furiously at being caught and walked up to them head down.

"I trust you'll keep my secret Miss Granger. I would hate my grandchildren to be a target because of their grandparents; of whom I'm sure you've at least guess about my husband," Minerva stated.

"Then it is Professor Dumb…."

"Shush!" Charisma hissed silencing the girl. "You must never speak his name. The toad is everywhere!"

Hermione blinked at the girl.

"Rissy," Minerva sighed rolling her eyes as the girl laughed.

"Oh that's a joke?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Of course it is. The thing about Rissy, Miss Granger is that she never takes anything but her school work seriously. Sometimes I think who-know-who could kidnap her right now and she just cartwheel around him," Minerva stated with an exasperated sigh before kissing her granddaughter's head.

"Voldemort oh Voldemort he's such an ugly wart! A wart, oh yes he is a wart he has to snort to get his goat up a hill and over a dell to the well!" Charisma sang happily.

Hermione raised and eyebrow at the girl as Minerva again rolled her eyes but held the girl tighter.

A knock at the door had them all looking up with furrowed brows.

"Who is it?" Minerva asked.

"Dolores dear," a sickly sweet voice stated.

Charisma blinked and grabbed Hermione's wrist pulling her onto the floor and situated the girl to look in a meditation pose as Minerva opened the door.

"Yes _headmistress_?" Minerva asked saying the title with the utmost contempt that Umbridge of course ignored.

"I was hoping to speak with about the override password for…Miss Granger? Miss Medwin?" Umbridge asked letting herself in the professors sitting room. She'd already let herself in the office.

"Yes Professor?" Charisma asked smiling.

"What are you two doing in the Professor's sitting room?" Umbridge asked quill and clipboard at the ready.

"Practicing Animagus Training. My father…you remember my father the Minister of France's son-in-law? Well he and my grandfathers requested Professor McGonagall teach me and I refused to without my best friend and private confidant to join me," Charisma stated.

"I see. Well then… Professor I'll see you at the staff meeting tonight and I'll ask my request later," Umbridge stated hurriedly leaving.

As soon as the door shut Charisma fell backward giggling happily. "Oh it never gets old!"

Minerva rolled her eyes again.

"I'm confused," Hermione admitted.

"Grandfather hates the fact that the Ministry here is so against Grandpa Albus. It worries Fudge that France will attack. I love making Umbridge squirm with insinuating I'll write grandfather," Charisma grinned.

"Well Rissy I think you two better go," Minerva stated sitting back on the couch.

"All right then. By granny see you in class in the morning," Charisma smiled and kissed Minerva's cheek as Minerva kissed hers.

"Bye little one," Minerva smiled.

"Um bye Professor," Hermione nodded.

"Good bye Miss Granger. Perhaps next time you will openly show up with my little kitten," Minerva said with a wink as Charisma pulled the girl out of the rooms.

"Well Hermione how about we go to the library?" Charisma grinned. Hermione shrugged and agreed.

From then on Hermione struck up a life long friendship that last through husbands and children. Hermione even became good friends with the rest of the Medwin (Dumbledore) Clan and was with behind them all the way when two years after the war they felt it safe enough to admit who they were. Of course she never forgot the day she learned that everyone need someone and you could always be emotionless stone.

**THE END**


End file.
